


International

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hotel Rooms, Jicheol, cute fluffy shit, they're on their asia tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol share the same hotel room





	International

**Author's Note:**

> it's fluffy cuddly stuff

Seventeen are on their Asia Tour- something they’ve been anticipating to experience ever since their company announced their plans early 2016. Most of the boys haven’t been to all of Asia and are bustling with excitement with their packed luggage as they roll down the unfamiliar airport.

Fans are lively with exhilaration, crowding around in a rowdy manner as they try to lift up their expensive cameras, or smartphones in the air to capture the thirteen boys who file out one by one from the glass doors.

Screams increase in volume and Jihoon is quick to throw smiles in both directions even though he wears a black mask over his mouth. Flashes are avoided due to the overused Dope cap he pulls over his dirty blonde hair.

He’s followed by the leader of Seventeen, who coincidentally shares a similar fashion sense; a black Nike cap with the same black mask. The members had already had their share of fun by teasing them back in Incheon airport which Seungcheol had laughed away whilst Jihoon struggled to mimic his nonchalant behaviour.

His eyes flickering around worriedly as if the fans may be pushing against each other- he worries for their safety.

Seungcheol keeps his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders as they shuffle along the tight space. It’s already past midnight and the boys are shocked to even see a crowd of fans patiently waiting for them to arrive.

Seungcheol feels bad because the fans stayed back to see them but his manger is too busy shoving him forward, urging him to move faster into the awaiting black van.

“Hyung,” Jihoon murmurs quietly as he turns to help the older into the car. Seungcheol shows his gratefulness through his crinkled eyes and settles into the seat right beside the younger.

“Man, I didn’t expect to see anyone. It’s really nice but it’s nerve-wracking,” Hansol comments as he sits right behind the leader with the maknae, Chan who yawns drowsily.

Another hum; Joshua, “it makes me a little nervous because they might get hurt.”

Jihoon smiles at the sight of the fans- it makes his heart soar excitedly and he suddenly feels exhausted from the long flight and continuous practice. He hears Seungcheol whisper something he can’t seem to comprehend before a warm hand gently presses the side of his head onto a shoulder.

“Just sleep, Jihoon,” the older mumbles, pressing his lips gently into his hair.

If he were wide awake, he’d probably act flustered and splutter- questing why the older would do such an action but the fatigue seems to overwhelm him and he immediately falls into a deep sleep.

 

 

Jihoon seems to feel warmth all around his body and he lets a small whine out- it’s a little too hot and he realises that he’s still wearing his jumper. Peeling his eyes open, they take time to focus before he sees that he isn’t the only one breathing and moving.

He tenses and turns all his attention to the male who rests beside him- an arm around his waist, radiating his own body heat and his breathing light.

“Hyung?” Jihoon whispers, a little uncomfortable from all the heat. His eyes take in the close profile of Seungcheol, lids shut and lashes extend to touch the top of his cheekbones gently, skin clear of acne and scars, lips thick and pink. The boy swallows back his saliva, cheeks flushed when he realises what he’s doing.

“Hyung, I’m hot,” Jihoon whispers again and this time he shakes a little in his hold.

Seungcheol stirs, his arms shifting higher and he scrunches his face, eyes opened only slightly.

“Jihoon?” his voice is croaky and low, giving the younger shivers, “what is it?”

“It’s too hot,” Jihoon repeats and the older breathes out, removing his arm. The weight is suddenly gone and Jihoon feels a little weird but he sits up anyways. He pulls off his sweater, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he feels the cold air hit his upper body.

“Sleep, Jihoon,” the older drawls on drowsily, his arm flung back onto the younger, circling his waist immediately.

Jihoon can’t help but smile at him, realising that they’re in their hotel room. There’s only one bed in the room and he sighs, knowing that he’ll be sleeping with the older once again the next night but his heart seems to race excitedly at the thought.

Seungcheol seems to widen his eyes a little more, feeling more awake because the younger hasn’t moved. “Jihoon, what are you doing? It’s probably like 3 in the morning.”

“Hyung, just be patient,” Jihoon chuckles and complies to his request by sliding back into the blanket, settling into his warm embrace once again. He snuggles a little closer, this time he feels Seungcheol’s skin against his.

“Goodnight,” the older manages to whisper before falling back to sleep.

Jihoon stays awake for a little longer, eyes settled on the features on Seungcheol’s face. Eventually he feels the exhaustion hit him again and he rests his face into the crook of his neck. His eyes light up before he sneakily presses his lips on the skin before him.

“Goodnight hyung.”


End file.
